Super Bowl
The Super Bowl is the championship of the National Football League. It normally uses Roman numerals to identify the games. It was created as part of a merger agreement between the NFL and the AFL. List of Super Bowls * Super Bowl I: Green Bay Packers 35, Kansas City Chiefs 10 (Los Angeles, California) * Super Bowl II: Green Bay Packers 33, Oakland Raiders 14 (Miami, Florida) * Super Bowl III: New York Jets 16, Baltimore Colts 7 (Miami, Florida) * Super Bowl IV: Kansas City Chiefs 23, Minnesota Vikings 7 (New Orleans, Louisiana) * Super Bowl V: Baltimore Colts 16, Dallas Cowboys 13 (Miami, Florida) * Super Bowl VI: Dallas Cowboys 24, Miami Dolphins 3 (New Orleans, Louisiana) * Super Bowl VII: Miami Dolphins 14, Washington Redskins 7 (Los Angeles, California) * Super Bowl VIII: Miami Dolphins 24, Minnesota Vikings 7 (Houston, Texas) * Super Bowl IX: Pittsburgh Steelers 16, Minnesota Vikings 6 (New Orleans, Louisiana) * Super Bowl X: Pittsburgh Steelers 21, Dallas Cowboys 17 (Miami, Florida) * Super Bowl XI: Oakland Raiders 32, Minnesota Vikings 14 (Pasadena, California) * Super Bowl XII: Dallas Cowboys 27, Denver Broncos 10 (New Orleans, Louisiana) * Super Bowl XIII: Pittsburgh Steelers 35, Dallas Cowboys 31 (Miami, Florida) * Super Bowl XIV: Pittsburgh Steelers 31, Los Angeles Rams 19 (Pasadena, California) * Super Bowl XV: Oakland Raiders 27, Philadelphia Eagles 10 (New Orleans, Louisiana) * Super Bowl XVI: San Francisco 49ers 26, Cincinnati Bengals 21 (Pontiac, Michigan) * Super Bowl XVII: Washington Redskins 27, Miami Dolphins 17 (Pasadena, California) * Super Bowl XVIII: Los Angeles Raiders 38, Washington Redskins 9 (Tampa, Florida) * Super Bowl XIX: San Francisco 49ers 38, Miami Dolphins 16 (Stanford, California) * Super Bowl XX: Chicago Bears 46, New England Patriots 10 (New Orleans, Louisiana) * Super Bowl XXI: New York Giants 39, Denver Broncos 20 (Pasadena, California) * Super Bowl XXII: Washington Redskins 42, Denver Broncos 10 (San Diego, California) * Super Bowl XXIII: San Francisco 49ers 20, Cincinnati Bengals 16 (Miami, Florida) * Super Bowl XXIV: San Francisco 49ers 55, Denver Broncos 10 (New Orleans, Louisiana) * Super Bowl XXV: New York Giants 20, Buffalo Bills 19 (Tampa, Florida) * Super Bowl XXVI: Washington Redskins 27, Buffalo Bills 24 (Minneapolis, Minnesota) * Super Bowl XXVII: Dallas Cowboys 52, Buffalo Bills 17 (Pasadena, California) * Super Bowl XXVIII: Dallas Cowboys 30, Buffalo Bills 13 (Atlanta, Georgia) * Super Bowl XXIX: San Francisco 49ers 49, San Diego Chargers 26 (Miami, Florida) * Super Bowl XXX: Dallas Cowboys 27, Pittsburgh Steelers 17 (Tempe, Arizona) * Super Bowl XXXI: Green Bay Packers 35, New England Patriots 21 (New Orleans, Louisiana) * Super Bowl XXXII: Denver Broncos 31, Green Bay Packers 24 (San Diego, California) * Super Bowl XXXIII: Denver Broncos 34, Atlanta Falcons 19 (Miami, Florida) * Super Bowl XXXIV: St. Louis Rams 23, Tennessee Titans 16 (Atlanta, Georgia) * Super Bowl XXXV: Baltimore Ravens 34, New York Giants 7 (Tampa, Florida) * Super Bowl XXXVI: New England Patriots 20, St. Louis Rams 17 (New Orleans, Louisiana) * Super Bowl XXXVII: Tampa Bay Buccaneers 48, Oakland Raiders 21 (San Diego, California) * Super Bowl XXXVIII: New England Patriots 32, Carolina Panthers 29 (Houston, Texas) * Super Bowl XXXIX: New England Patriots 24, Philadelphia Eagles 21 (Jacksonville, Florida) * Super Bowl XL: Pittsburgh Steelers 21, Seattle Seahawks 10 (Detroit, Michigan) * Super Bowl XLI: Indianapolis Colts 29, Chicago Bears 17 (Miami Gardens, Florida) * Super Bowl XLII: New York Giants 17, New England Patriots 14 (Glendale, Arizona) * Super Bowl XLIII: Pittsburgh Steelers 27, Arizona Cardinals 23 (Tampa, Florida) * Super Bowl XLIV: New Orleans Saints 31, Indianapolis Colts 17 (Miami Gardens, Florida) * Super Bowl XLV: Green Bay Packers 31, Pittsburgh Steelers 25 (Arlington, Texas) * Super Bowl XLVI: New York Giants 21, New England Patriots 17 (Indianapolis, Indiana) * Super Bowl XLVII: Baltimore Ravens 34, San Francisco 49ers 31 (New Orleans, Louisiana) * Super Bowl XLVIII: Seattle Seahawks 43, Denver Broncos 8 (East Rutherford, New Jersey) * Super Bowl XLIX: New England Patriots 28, Seattle Seahawks 24 (Glendale, Arizona) * Super Bowl 50: Denver Broncos 24, Carolina Panthers 10 (Santa Clara, California) * Super Bowl LI: New England Patriots 34, Atlanta Falcons 28 (OT) (Houston, Texas) * Super Bowl LII: Philadelphia Eagles 41, New England Patriots 33 (Minneapolis, Minnesota) * Super Bowl LIII: New England Patriots 13, Los Angeles Rams 3 (Atlanta, Georgia) Category:NFL